This Hell We Call Reality
by graceasaur
Summary: Lucy's the newest student at Fiore High, but behind her smile is nothing but pain and loneliness. Students from the Sabertooth sector give her hell, and when she thinks it's all over, an unexpected savior comes to the rescue. Will she open up to them? Or will she remain distanced from everyone forever? [M for later chapters, my second fic]
1. Mom

**This Hell We Call Reality**

Chapter 1: Mom

Kon'nichiwa! I've decided to have 2 stories going at once, to keep some variety! So I'l try to post 2 chapters of both stories a week, but please don't yell at me if I don't. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

_'They say to just ignore it and it'll go away... But they lie. It only makes the pain worse, every day just that bit more of a struggle. The the loneliness, the emptiness I feel- I hate it. All of it. I'm a prisoner in my own body. I no longer want to be here, but yet here I am. Stuck in this hell called reality. Just fighting to be alive.' _I limp over to my bed, my body numb from the torture I had just endured. I can still hear his drunken yelling ringing in my ears, "You don't deserve to look like her! To have her voice! Her eyes! It's all your fault that she's gone you spoiled little bitch!" I shudder before I climb onto my bed, and curl up into a ball. _'It's been 7 years... Mom, if you're there, please- help me. I don't care what but, please. Give me a sign as to what to do next. I can't take it anymore.' _Tears silently stream down my face, slowly soaking my top, but I don't care. This top has soaked up more tears than any should. I'm starting to slowly drift out of consciousness, and close my eyes, hoping to dream of the estate when it was lively and joyful- not dead and gloomy. But I don't have a choice, because nightmares are always waiting to lash out at me.

**Lucy's Dream - A Sign:**

_The soft song of a piano floats down the halls and into my room. I get up, wearing a flowing pink nightgown, that reaches my knees with long sleeves, my hair in a simple braid. I walk through the labyrinth, for what seems like hours before I finally find the source of the sound. But as I walk into the room, all I see is my mother, with outstretched arms, waiting for me to run into them. I do just that, racing towards her, but no matter how much I run, she just seems to get more and more out of reach, her smile fading. Soon, her body starts to disappear too- along with the room and soon enough, I'm just floating in darkness. I start to run, but soon collapse onto the ground exhausted. A hand grabs my braid and pulls it, while I shriek in pain as the hand manages to throw me into a nonexistent wall, and I look up to see my father. Bracing myself for what's about to happen, he lectures me, for being a "Selfish little bitch" and an "Ungrateful fucking daughter." I ignore this as he slaps me across the face, before raising his fist to punch me. "That's right, cry. You don't deserve to look happy with her face!" he screams. But before he can land the punch, he just disappears. "Lucy," a kind and calm voice comes out from the darkness, and that can only belong to one person- my mother. "Things will get better I promise. Find people that you're comfortable with and open up to them. You'll be surprised at how such a small thing can make a difference, but it really will do you good. I love you."_

**Lucy's P.O.V- Back to Reality:**

My eyes jerk open, tears still flowing from them as I shakily sit up in bed, pillows and blankets tossed everywhere. But I smile to myself. _'Maybe mom did hear me last night... I hope that something good will come of it.' _I think to myself before remembering it's my first day of school at Fiore High today. I jump out of bed and check the time _'6:00 am, just enough time to get everything ready.' _I jump up, wiping away the tears as I grab my school uniform. It's a short grey skirt- almost a miniskirt, with a plain, tight fitting button up top in white with short sleeves. A small red tie and black ballet flats finish off the outfit, and I decide to do my hair in pigtails. A few bruises cam be seen, but I cover them with concealer, cringing whenever I put to much pressure on them. He really did a number on me this time. Muttering unintelligible things about my dad, I grab my bag and phone, before going to grab an apple or something to eat. I open the door to find my devoted pink haired housemaid, Virgo. "Good morning hime. Would you like some waffles for breakfast?" she asks.

"No thank you, Virgo." I shake my head. "Just an apple."

"As you wish hime." she says before walking down the hall and the stairs. I follow as she hands me an apple, and wishes me luck at my new school. "Thank you Virgo! I'm sure I'll be fine!" I call over my shoulder, flashing my fake smile at her that I became an expert at when I was only 11, and walk out the doors.

_'I hope this year will be different.'_ I wish as I begin to walk to school, keeping up my facade of being happy will be tough, but I don't want to trouble anyone with my problems. Approaching my school, I can only assume that this year, will definitely be different.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! I don't know who to pair Lucy up with, so they can be a cute couple heehee~ and comfort her- I'll make a poll and you guys can vote! Don't forget to review!

(っ ◕ u ◕)っ Grace


	2. For 'gifted' children

**This Hell We Call Reality**

Chapter 2: For _'gifted'_ children

Hey guys! This is more of a 'explaing what's going on chapter' but next is Someone x Lucy! But what should be the ongoing pairing? NaLu, LaLu, RoLu, Sticy GreLu or JelLu? What do you think?

**Wendy:** Grace-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail! Mashima-san does!

**Grace:** Thanks Wendy! On with the story!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V (outside Fiore Academy):**

I look up at the building in awe, a genuine smile spreading across my face. 'For a independent school, they sure look like they have a lot of money! Now to find the main office...' I walk into the building and find myself in a lobby like area, doors almost completely covering the walls. I walk up to a desk with a woman behind it, her long blue hair draped over her shoulders. (Say hi to Aquarius everyone! haha) "Um... Hello. I'm looking for the headmaster?" she looks up at me, with a judging gaze.

"You're the new girl right?"

"Yes."

"Door behind me." She grumbles. I thank her and walk in, to find a short old man standing on his desk. "Ah, Lucy my child! I've been expecting you!" he smiles at me and I flash another fake his way. "Please have a seat." I sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"Now, down to business. You have enrolled in this school because you are _'__gifted'_ no?

"Gift? It's more like a curse. My parents have sealed it away, but over time the seal containing my... Ahem. _'True form'_ has deteriorated over time and it will break at any moment." I grumble.

"Please explain." He says, looking more serious.

"You see, my family is cursed. Every firstborn to the Heartfilias- including me, will be born a demon. My mother is a Banshee, and has been banned from screaming... For obvious reasons. But I am a mystery even to my messed up family. I was born a vampire. They are usually cold, sadistic and sometimes insane. But I'm different. I'm none of those and I'm apparently 'Loving, sweet, caring and not at all mean' but when my parents saw I couldn't take it, the fact that I was abnormal in my family's eyes, and sealed away that part of me. But when this seal breaks, all hell will break loose. And literally. I'll go on a blood frenzy because I haven't drank any in seven years." I shiver, thinking of last time I did that. "Unless you like, shove a blood-bag in my face, it won't be pretty."

"I understand. We have many people with problems like yours. A group of boys, whenever they get angry will turn into dragons- DRAGONS!" he said cackling. I sweatdropped. "And then we have Mira, who was born a demon like you. But she was born as the 'Daughter of Satan' and she has earned various nicknames like 'The demon matchmaker' and 'The she devil'." he calmed down, and I inwardly sighed. "I'll tell all the teachers of your condition. What are the warning signs that the seal might break?"

"I'll clutch my head, my eyes may turn purple, my hair will grow down to my ankles and two puncture marks will appear on my neck, and when they're fully visible, that means the seal's broke." I give a straight answer.

"Interesting..." he trailed off. I give him a strange look. "Oh never mind!" he reverts back to his cheery self. "You seem to have all your classes with MiraJane, but only she may know of your condition until the sea breaks, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"There's a sector called Sabertooth, and if word of your condition got around I'm sure they'll try to provoke you." He scowls, making me shiver. _'This old man can be scary!' _I thought. "Hey Mira!" he called. "I have a new student for you to help!" Suddenly, a girl with silver hair and a pink dress flies into the room and stands next to the headmaster.

"Is this her?" she said, looking me up and down.

"Yep, I'm the new student." I say, a bit nervous of her. After all she does have the nickname 'The Demon Matchmaker' and 'The She Devil'!

Suddenly she does a fangirl squeal, jumping up and down. "You'd look so cute with Nats- oh wait Sti- I mean Roug- nonono I mean Jella- WAIT! YOU'D LOOK ADORABLE WITH LAXUS!" she babbles. I sweatdrop. 'DEFINITELY _the demon matchmaker...'_

The headmaster's eyes twinkle. "Really?" then they both stare at me for a while. "Yep! Perfect for him!" they both decide.

The headmaster then informs Mira of my condition, she turns to me with understanding eyes, after all- she's a demon too!

"I-I'm Lucy by the way..." I say, sticking my hand out for ha handshake, but Mira decides to squish me in a hug. I'm shocked, but I return it because I haven't had a hug in a long time, a _very_ long time. She pulls away and says, "I hope we become great friends!" and I can't help but smile. _'Haven't even gotten to class and I already have a friend..." _then she pulls out a stamp, with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. "We need to put this on you first. It's like your I.D card, to show you're a part of the Fairy Tail sector in this school. So where and what color?" I Think before replying. "My left ankle, and could it fade from white to black?" I ask, and Mira just smiles. I roll down my sock and she stamps it. After that's over and done with, she drags me to my new class._  
_

**No one's P.O.V - in the school council room (With the members of the refined magic council):**

A group of hooded figures sit at a screen, showing the meeting between the headmaster of the Fairy Tail sector, and the new student, Lucy Heartfilia.

"So, we have another demon in our midst?" a hooded woman asks. "Something seems odd about her, I'm going to keep an eye on that girl..."

"Now, now," a man speaks up. "She can't be all that bad. But you may do as you please."

"I know," she retorts. And all the other figures sigh.

"You do?"

"But I can't help but have a bad feeling..."

* * *

**Grace: **Hey everyone! I hope you like the idea of the Magic Council being the school council! They'll come into the story later but they won't just be watching the school... Heh...

**Frosch: **Grace-san! Fro thinks you did a good job writing!

**Grace: **Ahhh so kawaii~ *hugs Frosch*

**Sting: **GRACE! NO FAIR! WHY CAN'T YOU SQUISH MY FACE INTO YOUR CHEST TOO~

**Grace: ***does roar of the apocalyptic dragon* YOU WANT ME TO GO ACNOLOGIA ON YO' ASS?!

**Sting: **N-no!

**Grace: **Then be good! *evil glare*

**Sting:** Hai!

**Frosch: **Fro and Grace-san will see you later! Bye bye~


	3. Lucy's First Day - Pt1

**This Hell We Call Reality**

Chapter 3: Lucy's First Day - Pt.1

Hey! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I'm sowwy! You may hit me as punishment? No? Okay!

And this story's looking like a NaLu! Yaaay~ I'm a biiiig fan :D

I don't own Fairy Tail (TT_TT)

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V, outside homeroom:**

Mira drags me down the hall to a door with 'Fairy Tail' painted on it in golden letters with the symbol below.

"This is homeroom! It can be a bit crazy, but trust me, it's actually quite fun!" she giggles as she kicks down the door. "Oops, I meant to only open it..." I sweatdrop. I peek out from behind her to see that the room is in utter chaos. Desks, chairs, hell- even people were flying around! I couldn't help but giggle. This was my homeroom? Imagine my other classes!

"Mira, shouldn't we stop them?" I ask, not concerned for the people in the room, but more for me.

"There's no stopping them... We are the rowdiest and most destructive sector for a reason!" She sighs before dragging me over to a scarlet-haired girl, eating cake at her desk. You could practically see sparkles in her eyes as she ate. "Erza, we have a new student. Erza meet Lucy, Lucy meet Erza. She's our class president!" I smile and shake her hand, before ducking so I wouldn't get plowed into the wall by a chair.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!"

"I'm Erza Scarlet, sorry about these idiots, I'll stop them so we can introduce you properly." Before she can do whatever to stop them, a teacher with orange hair, that went down to his shoulders, walked into the room and everyone froze.

"Good morning class." he said with the fakest smile I've ever seen. "Now listen up!" Everyone flinched and just like that, everyone was at their desks while Erza and I were up the front. "We have a new student. Lucy, introduce yourself to the class." I step forward and smile.

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you all!" I wave to the bunch of people in front of me.

But one of them really caught my eye...

**Natsu's P.O.V, homeroom:**

She smiles at the class, her blonde hair framing her face perfectly. "I'm Luigi! Nice to meet you all!" What kind of name is that for a girl? I couldn't help but smile too. I probably look like an idiot, smiling at nothing, but her warm smile is contagious. Her big brown eyes lingered on me more than the others, and I fought back a blush.

"You can sit between Natsu and Gray." he gestured to the empty seat to my left, and ice-cube's right.

"B-but Gildarts sensei! That's a war zone!" Mira wailed.

"Now, now Mira. I'm sure she can handle it." He smirked before she walked down and took a seat next to me. Then the questions start.

'Do you have a boyfriend?'

'Where are you from?'

'What reason are you here for?'

'Good luck sitting there...'

Things like that were heard before she silences them by raising her hand. She smiles again before saying, "I'd rather not talk about myself, sorry!" and that shut them right up. Who would've known she could make everyone shut up as quickly as the demon Erza! She didn't even threaten anyone or anything! I decide to say hello too

"Hey, I'm Nastu! Your names Luigi, right?" I flash her my signature smile, before she giggles.

"No. It's Lucy. Not _Luigi_!" Oh. I feel pretty stupid now. I can hear ice princess laughing.

"Idiot..." He manages to choke out between chuckles. I jump out of my seat and run around Lucy, suprising a lot of my classmates, because I actually didn't run over her like I did to Erza once. BIG mistake. Slamming my hands on his table, we get into another name-calling match.

"Ice cube!"

"Flame brain!"

"Snowflake!"

"Pinky!"

"It's SALMON!"

But we were soon interrupted by the sound of Lucy's laughter.

"What's so funny?" We both ask her, then glaring at each other.

"Stop copying me!" and yet that baka copies me again!

"Quit it!"

We're about to start another shouting match when she choked out between giggles, "Your insults suck!"

"Yeah...Heh... They kinda do." Popsicle rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm Gray by the way." I snort. _'You mean ice prick...'__  
_

"Problem, flame brain?" He glares at me.

"Nope. Nothin'." I smirk.

**Lucy's P.O.V, homeroom:**

"I'm Gray by the way." I just smile at him. It's hilarious how the two of them argue like this!

"Ahem." the class became silent as soon as Gildarts sensei cleared his throat. "All of you brats go to class!" we quickly stand up and all leave the room.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu turned to me. Since when did I have a nickname? "Wanna hang at recess with us?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Us?" he nods.

"Popsicle, and a few others. Oh Mira will be there too!" He give me a toothy grin before running off. I call out to him.

"Seeya there!" he waves over his shoulder before I turn and go to class.

***BANG***

I fall onto the floor landing on my butt, and drop my books. I look across from me to see a blunette, in the same position as me.

"I'm so sorry!" we both say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh.

"I'm Levy, Levy McGarden." Levy holds out her hand and I shake it. She smiles.

"Lucy." I smile back. I help her pick up her books when I notice a certain book. _'When the Wind Blows by James Patterson'. _"Hey, are you reading this?" I ask. (A/N: I'm reading it at the moment and I looove it!)

"Yeah. Are you too?" I nod. She squeals. "Omigod did you get up to the bit with the baby?"

"Yeah! It was so sad and I wanted to throw the book! But I couldn't stop reading!"

"Same! Hey, can I call you Lu-chan?" she asks tentatively. I giggle.

"Sure! _Levy-chan!_"

After fangirling over books, we find out we have most of our classes with each other. So we walk to English, and barely make it in before the bell rings.

"Phew. We made it." I say before plopping myself into a seat by the window, and Levy does the same.

"Yeah. Lahar Sensei would have our heads if we were late on the first day back!" Levy shudders at the thought.

"Hey Levy-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be great friends!" I smile at her and she smiles back before holding up her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" I laugh.

"Pinky promise." I link pinkies with her before getting settled at my desk. Someone, who I guess is Lahar Sensei, walks in.

"Good morning class. today we'll be doing a spelling test to see what level you're all at." Everyone groans except for levy and I.

We both turn to each other and are thinking the same thing:

_'We so got this!'_

* * *

How'd you like it? I'm doing this in parts because yeah. Next chapter we'll skip to recess, and the one after that will be lunch. The final one will be after those two. Then the action starts, with demons, seals, dragons, blood and...

Love?

I love you guys for getting 60+ follows on my other story! Let's try to do the same with this one! Bye!


	4. Lucy's First Day - Pt2 - The seal

**This Hell We Call Reality**

Chapter 4: Lucy's First Day - Pt.2

Ohayo minna! I'm in my school's infirmary because I had an allergy attack. FML (TT_TT) I'm sorry if I mess up words or stuff but it's because I can't cough and type at the same time. They're letting me do "work" while I wait for my mum to drag me home. Heh heh... Also sorry if I type Grey and Gray because living in America and now living in Australia has mixed up my english (o.o") and on second thought, I might make this a RuneStar (LucyxFreed) pairing because I think it's cute and there are hardly any fanfics out there for them! I'll make a poll!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Periods 1 & 2 are finally over! Levy and I aced the spelling test, but in swimming, Aquarius sensei almost drowned me! I swear, some of these teachers have a screw loose. I put my books away, and turn around to see the one and only- Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Luce! I want you to meet all of my friends! C'mon!" He drags me away to the cafeteria, and I just laugh at his childish antics. He drags me down halls, and some stairs before pushing two big doors open. I can smell the food in there, and boy did it smell _awesome_. _'I'll miss food when I turn into a fully fledged demon. I just need... blood... to survive.'_

He drags me to a table, with Erza, Grey, Levy and Mira. Plus some others I haven't met yet. One of them looked kinda scary, but I could handle him. I was the Judo champion at my old school; Saeka High. (A/N: Yes I'm stealing her old school's name from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama) Another bluenette sat next to Grey, giving me a death glare as Natsu introduced me, while the others waved.

"Hey Guys! Gajeel, Juvia, this is Luce!" Natsu gave them another toothy grin, before he sat inbetween his friend/enemy that he deemed "Ice-prick" and the really big guy, who I assume is Gajeel. I sit in between Erza and Levy.

"Juvia is happy to meet you Lucy! But if Lucy tries anything with Juvia's Gray-Sama~... There will be consequences... Love rival..." Juvia introduces herself, but finishes with a threat about staying away from her _precious_ "Gray-Sama". Gray and I roll our eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Juvia!" I smile before turning to Gajeel.

"Hey." I attempt to talk to him but he just grunts. We chat about food, classes and then the topic of why we're here. Juvia starts.

"Juvia's body is made entirely of water. Juvia can turn into a puddle, and can control the weather." I nod. That sounds awesome! Next it was Gajeel.

"I kinda turn into a dragon when I'm really pissed off... And eat metal." So that's why he only has spoons and forks! But he just shrugs it off. Now it's Grey's turn.

"I can make anything out of ice, freeze anything and my body temperature is usually 0 or below." My eyes widened. How is that possible? It sounds like... magic! Levy spoke up.

"I can write anything on paper and it'll either come to life or appear on top of the page!" She demonstrates by writing 'iron' on a piece of paper, and soon enough, a iron ingot was there- before Gajeel ate it.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolds him.

"Gihi." Gajeel was just smirking at her Erza clears her throat.

"I can hide weapons anywhere, in fact- I am carrying 2 daggers, an iron pipe, nun-chucks and a sword." I gulp.

_'Note to self: NEVER EVER anger Erza.'_

Natsu is up next. "I turn into a dragon like metal face over here and can breathe fire!" he pumps his fist in the air and everyone sweatdrops. Except for Gajeel who was glaring daggers at him.

"Ahem." Mira got all of our attention. "I was born a demon,_ a.k.a The daughter of Satan _and can change into my demonic form in an instant." She snaps her fingers as she says instant. Suddenly, all eyes are on me.

"Uhh, well... I'm basically the same as Mira." Everyone's jaws dropped. Suddenly they all asked me the same question, except for Mira.

"WHAT DEMON ARE YOU AND CAN YOU SHOW US YOUR FORM?" I sigh.

"Sorry everyone, but the principal has made me not tell a soul besides Mira, and I am forbidden to change into my form yet. I was expelled from my old school for putting a student in a coma. So it's a se-cret~" I sing the last part. They all stare at me, opening and closing their mouths like fish. Mira and I just giggle. "You're gonna catch flies in your mouth like that! Now don't pout, you'll find out soon eno-" Suddenly I feel a sharp pain through my head, as if I've been shot. I clutch my head and turn to Mira, mouthing 'It's breaking! Infirmary- help!' and she looks at me in shock, before slinging my arm over her shoulder and helping me to the infirmary. She turns to the rest of the group, ignoring their demands to know what's happening.

"Minna! I need to take Lucy to the infirmary immediately! It has to do with her condition! You can come but wait outside!" I can feel my throat burning as I slip into unconsciousness.

**Erza's P.O.V:**

I can see the look of pure horror on Mira's face and I help Lucy and her. But I slowly feel her becoming heavier as she slips into unconsciousness.

"I don't know what's going on but- You get the door, I got her!" I tell her as we get to the infirmary. Mira practically throws the doors off the hinges wailing "PORLYUSICA!" I sweatdrop. Typical Mira.

**Laxus' P.O.V:**

Ever, Bix and I are sitting by Freed, in the infirmary waiting for him to recover after his demon side made a surprise visit at lunch. Suddenly someone almost throws the doors off the hinges, followed by someone panicking and calling for Porlyusica. When the dust clears, we see the she-demon herself. Porlyusica rushes out from her office, as Titania and an unconscious blonde girl rush in. Then I see something that I thought would never EVER happen. Porlyusica looks worried.

"What the hell is going on?!" I decide to speak up. But they ignore me.

"I-is that Lucy? I was informed of her condition, but so soon?" The pink-haired nurse quickly gestures to place the girl called Lucy on the bed next to Freed's.

"Yes. I don't know why though. Did Mokarov tell you what you need to do when this happens?" The demon asks, as Porlyusica puts a screen between the two beds. Why would my grandfather care about this chick? oh wait, he's a perv- that's why.

"I'll go get it right away! O-negative, right?" O-negative? As in blood? A transfusion? What?

**Freed's P.O.V:**

"What the hell is going on here?!" I can hear Laxus-sama yelling at someone, and open my eyes. To my right, are him, Ever and Bix. To my left however, is a screen and three or four people behind it. Mira pokes her head out.

"Shush! We're having a crisis! If we don't do this properly she'll be at our necks! _Literally_!" What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I ask, slowly sitting up.

"Uh... Um... You'll find out soon enough just don't mind us ok?" I sigh, guess we'll have to wait and see.

**~Timeskip, 10 mins later, still Fred~**

The screen is moved, and see Mira and Erza sitting by a bed, with a blonde girl in it. Her hair looks like it's down to her ankles and it sparkles in the sunlight. Ill admit, she's kind of cute, however that doesn't explain the whole commotion earlier! Suddenly the blonde gets up, opening her eyes, to reveal two sparkling purple orbs.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Ugh... I feel like I was hit by a train..." I mumble, slowly waking up and I open my eyes. Erza, who is now sitting by my bed in the infirmary looks highly confused and worried, but Mira just smiles.

"Ah you're up Lucy! I'll go get the mug Porlyusica said to give to you." I look confused, but then I see a black thermos thrust into my hands and I don't even need to drink it to know what it is.

"Where... did she get it? What..." I look at the container, it may be smell-proof, but a vampire's senses can't be beat. I can sense the warmth of it, and my throat is burning. I smile before I open the tab on the lid and drink.

"Um, Lucy why do you look different for some reason?" Erza asks, and I look at her before she grabs a mirror out of nowhere and shows me my _'new look'. _And she's right. I do look different. My hair's down to my ankles, I have what looks like a vampire's bite mark on the left of my neck and my eyes are an eerie yet enchanting purple. Just like before she sealed me away. I reluctantly remove the thermos from my mouth and make sure there wasn't anything on my teeth or lips before I speak.

"Haven't I always looked like this?" I tilt my head to the side and she looks at me for the moment before shrugging.

"I guess it was just me." I sigh in relief, I'm surprised she believed me. I'm going to tell Erza what's really going on, just when I notice that there are other people here, so I decide to tell her and the rest later. Mira speaks up again.

"Don't worry, our school specializes for stuff like this. Just drink." She gives me a sickly sweet smile that says _'if you don't drink I will MAKE you.'_ and I just nod, drinking more of the crimson liquid, before a huge blonde guy with a lightning shaped scar on his right eye interrupts my quality drinking time.

"Again, what the hell is going on?" I sigh. This is gonna take a while.

* * *

An extra long chappie, to make up for taking so long! Happy Friday, southern-hemisphere! Ahah anyways I'm making a poll, and the suggestions are;

Runestar - Freed x Lucy

LaLu - Laxus x Lucy

NaLu- Natsu x Lucy

Yaaay so may the best couple win! Even though LaLu and Runestar are my OTPs, I will do the winning one no matter what! I'll seeya later guys~


End file.
